Ice Prince
by Filomene Hara
Summary: A continuation of the Episodes Finn the human and Jake the dog, thousands of years later. The Ice Prince protects all, even from himself a reclusive hero. his only friend, Fiona the human. Flame princess from the world we know becomes trapped in this world where Finn isnt Finn and she wants to go home.


"Bubblegum's log. I'm continuing my exploration of the frozen wasteland on the border of my kingdom. I am observing very few signs of life. " Princess Bubblegum finished, switching off her recorder. Dressed in a pink parka with a pair of ski goggles. The frozen wasteland stretched out around her and her companion Lady in all directions. Wind swirled snowdrifts into the air. Exposing ice covered ground.

"Just a few more kilometers and then we can go home Lady, I promise." She told the rainacorn at her side. A few more kilometers in the cold and she could fly them home for hot chocolate.

They weren't walking along for much longer before the ground fell out from beneath her and she slid down into the new hole in the ground screaming all the way down until she slid to a stop in front of an icy wall. She managed to stand up from the icy floor. She placed her palm on the wall of ice beside her.

"that's odd... this ice wall is a little too perfect..." she commented. 

"공주 는 괜찮아?" Lady called down from the mouth of the hole.

"I'm fine Lady. But there's something a little strange down here." Bubblegum called up to her friend. She wiped at the ice wall with a gloved hand. A thin layer of frost wiped off revealing a hand trapped within the ice. Bubblegum gasped and wiped more of the frost from the wall.

"Lady! I'm going to need your help down here!"

They managed to uncover the entire wall, revealing the figures trapped within. A grotesque creature frozen within the ice, and a... boy.

"그게 인간 인가?" Lady asked.

"I think it is Lady. A human." The candy princess looked at her friend.

"Let's get some tools, I want to get a closer look at home."

It took a lot to get the block of ice containing the boy free and home. Then even more work and help from a fire elemental to melt him free. He woke up shortly after.

He woke up violently, reaching for the golden crown the princess had removed . Bubblegum smiled.

"Good, you're awake, how are you feeling?" The boy startled and looked towards her, wide blue eyes stared at her. Bubblegum had thought the blue tinge to his skin would've faded when he'd been freed from the ice. It hadn't. The blue seemed to be natural. A white hat made of bear skin sat upon his head, yet his silvery blond hair fell down his back in waves. He placed the crown back on his head.

"What hadst thou done?" his voice was raspy from lack of use and he spoke in a strange fashion.

"I found you in the ice. So I melted you free." The boys face was impassive, yet his ice blue eyes swirled with a cold fire.

"Thou hast woken me from my slumber for what purpose?" The Princess looked a little surprised at the question.

"I thought it was the right thing to do. And now that you're awake, perhaps you would be willing to speak with me?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"So thou hast awoken me not because it is the right thing, but to satisfy thy own curiosity. Makes much more sense." He said.

"I was in that ice because i wanted to be. I was the closest to peace and eternal rest as I could get. And now I am awake." The boy stood at his final sentence. He was shorter than Bubblegum yet at this moment he seemed so much bigger. Frost appeared on the floor where his bare feet touched the floor.

"And thou hast done this for thy own pleasure? I am going to leave this place and thou shalt leave me alone. Do not trifle with the prince of ice and snow" With that said the ice prince exited the castle through the window, flying off to the frozen wasteland.

Upon returning to his self-imposed icy prison, Finn set about making himself a home out of ice. It looked like a castle, on the outside. The inside composed of three simple rooms. Finn had no need for extravagance. As long as he was close to Jake.

"I cannot set you free Jake. But I will be with you always." He said to the monster that was once his dog, still trapped within the ice. He pressed his hand to the icy wall as if he were petting his precious friend. He turned and ascended the stairs. Only to find something unexpected in his living room.

"This place popped up in an instant! It's smaller on the inside though." Standing in the middle of his home was a girl wearing a hat made of soft rabbit fur, a strand of blonde hair escaping from underneath her hat. She looked so much like... him.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my home?"

"Wow! You made this? That's so cool! I'm Fiona, and this is Cake." The girl said pointing to a cat Finn hadn't previously seen. The cat was standing on two legs.

"Pleasure to meet you." The cat spoke.

"... I am the Ice Prince." This was the start of something new. Something Finn was not completely comfortable with. But Fiona must have been some kind of great great great great great etc, Niece of his. And he felt the need to keep her close. And then Marshall Lee, old lady Marceline's little brother. A baby polar bear named Bartrum. And suddenly the reclusive prince had people in his life. He did not like it. It would get worse.

"FP!" Flame Princess was too shocked to do anything as she fell through the dark portal that suddenly appeared. She could only see Finn's pink face, and wide eyes with water running out of them before she was swallowed into the void.

All she could see was white. It was so cold. Her flame was dimming. The last thing she heard before falling unconscious was the crunching of feet on snow.


End file.
